Fall Back Down
by STCxPunk
Summary: What happens when Kikyou still tries to steal InuYasha away? Some good ol' Rancid punk emotions aren't too far behind!


**_Hey there, everyone! Long time, no post. Well, I'm finally a senior, and I'm only a few short months away from graduation! But, I will not let my faithful readers down, and thus, I'm starting a new series of song fics. These are going to be pretty punk, and some are going to be pretty intense. I hope you enjoi them!_**

**_First Lieutenant Denu - San_

* * *

**

**Don't worry about me, I'm gonna make it alright**

It was all she could do not to lash out in anger after what she'd seen. Kikyou had managed to corner InuYasha again, and she'd kissed him, right in front of her.

**Got my enemies cross haired in my sight  
**

Taking up her bow, Kagome pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and set her sights on Kikyou, taking a bead on a spot below and just to the right of her left shoulder blade, a spot that would allow her to pierce Kikyou's undead heart.

**I take a bad situation gonna make it right  
****In the shadows of darkness I stand in the light  
**

Instead of running and hiding from the undead miko, she stood her ground, ready to fight for InuYasha's heart. Kikyou had intruded on their life for the last time.

**You see it's our style to keep it true  
**  
Kagome had to be honest. She loved InuYasha; there was no doubt about it. She just needed to prove to him that she was worth it, and Kikyou was nothing more but the empty shell of a shattered dream.

**I've had a bad year, a lot I've gone through  
**

In the past year since they defeated Naraku, Kagome had suffered almost fatal wounds, lost her grandfather to cancer, narrowly escaped being raped by a gang of thugs, and even was trapped in the past when the well mysteriously closed for a month. But nothing compared to the beating she'd received from Kikyou when they came to blows over InuYasha.

**I've been knocked out; beat down, black and blue  
**

Like wild cats, they'd fought tooth and claw. Miko against miko, a living heart against a wandering soul, true love against an unforgotten promise.

**She's not the one coming back for you  
**

She screamed it at the top of her lungs when InuYasha had tried to go after her.

**She's not the one coming back for you  
**

The silver-haired hanyou knew it, and though he still pursued her with a fool's hope of fulfilling his promise, he knew Kagome was the one, the only, and his heart's true desire.  
**  
If I fall back down, you're gonna help me back up again**

How many times had Kagome helped pick him up whenever he'd been rejected by Kikyou? How many times had she stuck by his side after he'd callously ignored her advances?

**If I fall back down, you're gonna be my friend  
**

Every time he'd fucked up, she'd always been there. She didn't see him as a dirty half-breed, a worthless hanyou. She saw him as her best friend.  
**  
It takes disaster to learn a lesson  
****You're gonna make it through the darkest night  
**  
InuYasha remembered the night Kagome had almost fallen prey to a pack of roving bandits, men who had sworn to follow the ways of Bushi and had instead chosen to prowl around like dogs. Kagome had strayed away from the camp to the hot springs with Sango, and the men had come upon while they were bathing, unarmed and vulnerable. The bandits had tried to seize the girls, but only their loud screams and InuYasha and Miroku's quick intervention had protected their purity.

**Some people betray one and cause treason  
**

No matter how many times InuYasha screwed up, Kagome always gave him a second chance. No matter how many times he'd betrayed her feelings, she'd forgiven him.

**We're gonna make everything alright  
**

Kagome remembered how fiercely InuYasha had fought to protect her over the years, to protect her honor. Even in her darkest moods, InuYasha could miraculously make everything better.  
**  
Well the worst of times, now, they don't faze me  
**  
InuYasha quickly snapped out of his Kikyou-induced reverie and dragged Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, the rusty blade transforming into a gleaming fang in a flash of yellow light. He leveled it at Kikyou's chest, snarling as his eyes began to bleed red with the beat of his heart.

**Even if I look and act really crazy  
**

Kagome looked on in horror as InuYasha began to transform into a full youkai, even with the Tetsusaiga firmly clutched in his hand. A violet slash marred each of his cheeks, and his fangs grew into mighty sabers as his claws grew to resemble meat hooks.

**On the way down, she betrayed me  
**

_Mate hurt… Soothe… Mate… Kagome… My… Mate…? _InuYasha couldn't understand what was going through his head, only that Kikyou had somehow managed to hurt Kagome again, and that she would hurt him again as well.

**Now my vision is no longer hazy  
**

With that stunning realization of where his true loyalties lay, crimson eyes flashed gold and an aura of stunning pink light surrounded Kagome's arrow. Thin tendrils of wind wrapped around Tetsusaiga's mighty blade, and with a howl, InuYasha roared, "_Kaze No Kizu!_" while Kagome released her arrow. Mighty flames shot towards Kikyou as the holy arrow embedded itself in her heart. With a scream, she dissolved in a cloud of dust and ashes.

**  
I'm very lucky to have my crew  
**

Dropping Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard, InuYasha sprinted to Kagome and held her in his arms, growling out a reassuring rumble that transcended the boundaries of normal speech. The message was clear: I'm here for you and only you. I'll protect you and keep you safe, and I'll never let you down.

**They stood by me when she flew  
**

Kagome sat there stunned in the silence of the aftermath. She instinctively embraced InuYasha, holding close as if he were already on his way to hell to join Kikyou.

**I've been knocked out; beat down, black and blue  
**

Physically, Kagome and InuYasha were completely unharmed. Mentally, they were both battered and beaten, and had a long road of healing in front of them.

**She's not the one coming back for you  
She's not the one coming back for you  
**

Kikyou was gone for good, sent to hell to rest for all of eternity. She would never bother InuYasha or Kagome ever again. And with that, Kagome and InuYasha made this promise…  
**  
If I fall back down, you're gonna help me back up again  
If I fall back down, you're gonna be my friend**

* * *

**_Fall Back Down_**

**_Written by Tim Armstrong  
Performed by Tim Armstrong, Lars Frederiksen, and Matt Freeman  
Song on the album, Indestructible  
Rancid, 2001  
Lyrics found at Punk Lyrics _**


End file.
